A Little Bump
by sarupetto
Summary: a heretic's value if being sold is very high. goku is the target of this kinda men.


Disclaimer : I own nothing of Saiyuki.

Title : A little bump.

Goku was just wandering around the town, searching for the best restaurant just as Hakkai had asked him, when suddenly he was attacked from behind as he was about to passed an alley. So, right now as he looks towards his captors or kidnappers, he frowns annoyed.

These humans appear to be using some substance that would weaken any demon, namely him. He tries to move but then he feels that his limbs are restricted by something behind his back.

He looks behind him and just as he expected, he's being tied with a rope, the bonds are really strongly and firmly made unabling him to make any movement. He hisses at the smirking humans as he warns, "Release me or else Sanzo will kill you, you bastards."

The masked humans laugh evilly, obliviously underrating Goku just because they are able to catch the heretic. "We can't do that because by selling a heretic like you, we'll be guaranteed a lifetime rewards. Just imagine how much the higher ups would wage just to make a rare heretic like you as their slave. HAHAH."

A human steps closer to Goku, he's holding a knife in his left hand. Goku frowns, already knowing what the human wants to do to him.

Although he doesn't really mind being hurt since he'll be healed in the end, if he somehow escapes from there and shows Sanzo those wounds, the blonde will surely hunt down these men until he has beaten them into pulps. As heartening as it seems, he still doesn't like Sanzo to seek danger because of him.

Goku's musing is stopped short as he feels a gash being made on his chest, allowing a number of bloods pooling around his body. He tries to curse at the man and is about to release himself when a gunshot is heard ringing through the dark, smelly alley.

"Shit!" says Goku as he looks at the entrance of the alley. Sanzo is looking venomous as he points his gun towards the petty humans, Hakkai and Gojyo who are also releasing death aura are standing on each side of the blonde, weapons in hands.

"Goku, are you all right?" asks Hakkai worriedly as he looks towards the now panting heretic as the bloods keep on getting out of the small body. "Shit! That's one hell of gash," comments Gojyo as he grits his teeth in anxiety for Goku's life.

Sanzo says nothing but the glint in his eyes and the unusually deep frowns show that the blonde is quite restless about Goku as much as his other companions. The intense atmosphere is cut through by one of the human, "Who the hell are you people?!" shouts him.

"Idiot," mutters Goku as he slumps to the ground, body pressed flat against the ground as his consciousness is starting to lose. From afar, he can hear Hakkai's worried voice, "Oh no. Sanzo, we must treat Goku right now or else he'll be in critical state."

Goku can hear Sanzo mumbles curses under his breath and that's just before he finally blacks out. Sanzo can faintly hear the saru's breathing as he instructs his companions, "Now." The fight is started but it ends in a matter of second.

After all, the mere humans are going against the infamous Sanzo Party. Anyway, as soon as the humans pass out, our heroes quickly takes Goku and brings him to the inn. There, Hakkai cures the saru with all that he has, his chi and his medicines.

"There, that will do for now. All we need to do is wait for him to wake up and that's alone will take times considering that he has lost lots of bloods," says Hakkai as he wipes his sweaty forehead.

"Hnn," says Sanzo but then after quite a thinking he adds, "Go rest and Gojyo, take care of him. I don't need any excess baggage aside from the saru." Gojyo snorts mockingly as he knows that the monk actually wants to be alone with the saru.

Hakkai smiles knowingly as he is carried out by Gojyo. As the door closed, the only sound in the room is the heavy breath of Goku and the rustling of Sanzo's robe as he sheds it, leaving him clads only in his jean and black top.

One whole week passed before Goku finally wakes up from his deep slumber. That morning, Sanzo is reading the newspaper and drinking the tea when he hears something falls on the floor.

He looks behind his newspaper and surely, it is Goku who falls onto the floor, the saru is rubbing and whining softly as he says between his whine, "Hungry." The feeling of contentment at the moment for Sanzo is so rare that he almost cannot bear the pure relief that he feels.

"Oi," calls Sanzo startling the saru who whips his head towards the table filled with his guardian. "Sanzo," says Goku as he looks awed at the blonde before he grins, "Morning! Man, I'm so hungry I can eat almost a whole restaurant," Goku complains as he sits opposite the blonde.

"Ch. When did you not?" says Sanzo more as a statement than a question making the saru pouts adorably. After that, Sanzo continues his reading while Goku hums a song of the Earth melodiously. The atmosphere presented is one of serene and peaceful.

In the afternoon, Goku is well enough to bounce almost everywhere. So, the group decides to continue their journey after they eat their fill.


End file.
